onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 791
Chapter 791 is titled "Rubble". Cover Page Cover Page Request: "Please draw a picture of Chopper, Sanji, and two mice making bread". Pen-name Shinoriita, Itabashi Ward Short Summary Collapsing from his final effort, Luffy is saved by Law using Shambles to switch him with a piece of rubble. As the Birdcage disappears, Gatz announces Luffy's victory to the citizens of Dressrosa. Those who were victims of Doflamingo's takeover ten years ago weep with happiness, finally freed from the Shichibukai's cruel rule. Long Summary After taking Luffy's King Kong Gun, Doflamingo is knocked unconscious and crashes through the ground, landing in the underground trade port. The citizens and fighters stare in shock as an exhausted Luffy releases his Gear Fourth state and is blasted away by the air released. However, Law uses Shambles to switch Luffy with a rock, sending an unconscious Luffy crashing into the ground as Viola, Rebecca, and Gatz look in astonishment. In the Underground Trade Harbor, Doflamingo's broken sunglasses bounce away from his unconscious body. The citizens are still unsure what has happened and demand that Gatz explain. A weakened and wounded Gatz prepares to announce the outcome of the fight even though warned to not over-do himself. Gatz then points out that the Birdcage is disappearing, comparing it with the dissipation of Doflamingo's control over them. Elsewhere Zoro's group, the gladiators' group, and Franky's group give a final push as the Birdcage finally disappears, with the force of the final push causing the SMILE Factory to topple on its side. Gatz tearfully announces that Dressrosa is finally free after a colossal battle between Luffy's allies and the Donquixote Pirates, but due to his wounds and overflowing tears, he occasionally lapses into gibberish, and the citizens shout at him to announce the winner. As Gatz bawls in anticipation, Riku Doldo III remembers Doflamingo arriving at his window ten years ago, and Rebecca remembers Luffy's promise to send Doflamingo flying and free the prisoner gladiators. Finally, Gatz announces that "Lucy" has won and that Dressrosa is now free from the Donquixote Pirates. Across the island everyone is celebrating and shedding tears of joy. Franky remembers the dwarves saying how lonesome Kyros had been when he was a toy for ten years, being unable to cry to alleviate the pain. A smiling Kyros heads behind a piece of rubble, remembering the effort he and the dwarves had made to dethrone Doflamingo for the past ten years, and finally cries with joy. Although Dressrosa had been reduced to rubble, everyone on it was happy due to the events that had transpired. Quick References Chapter Notes *Doflamingo has finally been defeated and the Birdcage collapses. **Doflamingo's face without his sunglasses is shown though his eyes are shadowed out. *All members of the Donquixote Pirates have been defeated and the people of Dressrosa have been freed. **Baby 5 left the crew prior to their defeat and joined Sai. *Luffy has lost consciousness after defeating Doflamingo. *There is another apparel easter egg included in this chapter. There is a man among the crowd of cheering citizens wearing a jacket with "LUCY 39" (pronounced Lucy San Kyuu; Lucy Thank You) printed on the back. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 791 de:Kapitel 791 es:Capítulo 791 fr:Chapitre 791 it:Capitolo 791